Secrets & Truthes
by lindze harpzrose
Summary: Theres someone new in town what does she have to do with buffy and the scoobies. Shes unlocking everyones deepest secrets and desires. A little b/a but mostly b/s.(CHAPTER 15 is UP!!!)
1. The Girl

chapter 1: the girl  
  
Dawn was walking through town trying to think clearly about everything that was happening at home. When she saw a girl, about the age of 15 (wearing a white shirt, a jean skirt, and a silver duster) sitting on a bench alone with a small duffel bye her side. She was obviously lost and confused.  
  
Dawn approached her and said, "Hi, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Well, yes i suppose. I'm sorta lost. I'm trying to locate someone. Maybe you know them, because nobody else in this town seems to know anything about him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"His name his Angleus., But i think he is going by Angel now days."  
  
Dawns head was now filled with thoughts. 'she knows angel. I'll take her to buffy she'll know what to do'  
  
"Well i know who he is."  
  
"Really? Then you can help me."  
  
"Sure, but my sister buffy could probably help you out better. She... um... knows him a lot better then I do. Shes at the magic shop its actually not that far from here if you want to go see her."  
  
"Alright its a plan.Um... by the way my name is Alexandra," She said rather akwardly as they walked towards the shop," But you can call me lexi."  
  
" Thats a pretty name. Mines Dawn. Oh, here we are."  
  
"Its lovely."  
  
They walked through the door and the little bell rang making everyone(buffy, anya, and willow) aware of their presents.  
  
"Hi dawn, is this one of your friends from school?" willow asked organizing one of the selves near the door.  
  
" Um... no.. actually we just met. Everyone meet Alexandra. Shes looking for Angel."  
  
At this everyone looked up even Anya's intrest was peaked.  
  
" What do you want with Angel?" buffy asked getting up from the table where she was sitting.  
  
It was now Lexis turn to speak,"Well, hes.... my...um... hes my brother." 


	2. speechless

Chapter 2: Speechless  
  
" Hes your what?" buffy squeaked  
  
"My brother. Don't freak out. Obviously I'm not a vampire, since its daylight outside."  
  
"Then how could you be alive?" Anya cut in.  
  
"I was getting to that. I'm what they call a Caretaker of Evil. I know its kinda croney. Anyway when I was 13 my brother and I got a new tutor. Who was very much like a watcher is to a slayer, he was my guardian. He taught me spells and how to fight, when my parents were at parties and my brother was out drinking.  
  
Angel and I were very close, but i could never tell him who or what i was it had to be a secret. For the next 2 years i learned many spells, how to fight and slay. I was used to who i was by now. I had finally reached my 15th birthday and back then that was a huge point in girls life. Thats when she would find who her husband would be. I was a good girl always did what my parents said and i was even going to marry who my father designated good enough for me.  
  
Well, that night Angel decided to remain drink free. So he could see his sister given away. He even bought a gift. It was beautiful. A red gown and this," she showed them the necklace around her neck( it was a silver cross encrusted with black jems)," the dress was totally unapproprate for the occation, but he didn't care and neither did i for once. Wel, after i got changed he walked me downstairs to the party; i felt so special. When my father caught a glance of us he raised his glass to make his announcement. ' My daughter Lady Alexandra is to be wed to Master Gaberiel of the decrous clan.' Everyone clapped and Gabetiel took his spot at my side. Angel and Gaberiel were arch-enemies and of course Angels reation was to flee obviously to go drink.  
  
After the party died down a bit i decided to sneak out and find him. When I reached the doorknob, i got one of those pesky visions. Of my brother getting bitten by that evil woman, Darla. He became evil. I knew where he would hit first. The party. I knew he would never kill me, but his new girlfriend might so i went back to my room to perform the spell of life. Which gives me eternal life until i can perform my task.Then once I've done my task I'll just become a regular 15 year-old girl with birthdays and life.  
  
He defintely hit the house first. I never thought he would kill me, but he did. Actually I was probably one of his first victims. Since i had the spell on me I awoke an hour or so later. No bite marks or brusies. My guardian, peter, showed up and we left town before the bodies of my family were found. I tried to keep track of my brother, but i knew he was too dangerous to confront until i found the spell. The spell that would give him back his life. I heard rumors that he had his soul so i came to sunnydale to find him. That was a while ago though. I actually met a guy while i was here, fell in love had another vison of him getting killed cuz of me so I left. It was for the best he is probably your age now, married and a billionare."  
  
"Wow, and i thought my life was complicated," willow squeaked.  
  
"So Angel is your brother and he has no clue that your alive?" buffy asked.  
  
"Right, I finally found the right spell. It will make him human again without taking away his strength or his soul."  
  
" You can really do that?" dawn asked curiosity spread across her face.  
  
"Yup. I have all the materials, incantations, all I really need is the vampires permission."  
  
"You know I'm a witch and I have never heard of a spell that could do that."  
  
"Its not a witch's spell. Its one of those exclusive Caretaker spells. I could always teach you some though. As far as i know anyone can perform it its just not known to witches. We could get together and share notes maybe there are few witch spells you could teach me."  
  
" That would be fun. We could have some smores and hot chocolate."  
  
"Back to Angel for a second," buffy interupted," Hes in L.A. now. He moved there a few years ago right after my high-school graduation."  
  
"Oh," she said with some disappointment,"Do you have his number so I can call him.I'm not supposed to leave sunnydale until robbert comes to collect me."  
  
"Huh, whos robbert? Your boyfriend?"Anya sked looking throughly confused.  
  
"Oh no hes my guardian. His full name is Robbert Fredrickson. I live with him and his son brad."  
  
"But i thought you said your guardian's name was peter," buffy said.  
  
"I did say that.Peter was my first guardian. I have had guite a few. All of them are realated to Peter in some way. You have no clue how weird it is to be 15 for over 200 years. It defintely is a curse sometimes."  
  
All of a sudden the bell rang, as Xander walked through the door.  
  
"Hey ya all. What ch ya all up to...." he stopped when his eyes fell upon Alexandra," Lexi?"  
  
"Xander? What are you doi....." before she could finish she passed out. 


	3. Visions

Chapter 3: visions  
  
"Xander exactely how do you know alexandra?" buffy asked  
  
" I'd like to know that too?" Anya said looking at Xander suppiously.  
  
"We used to date when i was 15. She still looks 15 if you ask me."  
  
"Thats cause she is,"buffy said," long story. Hang on shes starting to stir."  
  
"Xander? Is it really you? You look great... hang on i'm having vision....a blonde man...William?... william is a vampire?.... Anyway, Hes being attacked by a gang vampires.......hurry i think hes in a graveyard." Lexi was starting to pass out again.  
  
"I think shes talking about spike. I'll go help him. Wouldn't want him to be dusted.Okay, Wil, you Anya and dawn clean up the shop and find Angel's number. Xander take Lexi to the house. She can stay with us til this robbert guy shows up."  
  
With that she was off to help spike.  
  
Xander was now steadying lexi on a chair," Do you think you can walk out to the car?"  
  
"Um... yeah, i think so," she started to get up but fainted once again.  
  
"Okay, guess not," he picked her up and started to carry her to his car but stopped and said," Ypu guys will be okay right?"  
  
"Yeah sure you get lexi to the house," Anya said with a wave.  
  
Xander left.  
  
"Anya, are you alright with this whole Xander, Alexandra thing?" dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah of course why wouldn't i be. Shes like 15 and i'm xanders fiancee."  
  
"Good i'm glad your okay. I hate it when theres fighting."  
  
(Back at buffy's house)  
  
Xander carried Lexi into buffys house and laid her on the couch.He started to go to the kitchen for a snack or something, when lexi called...  
  
"Xander? Xander where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here Ally, its okay."  
  
"What happened?Where am i?" "Well you fainted, had a vision and your at buffy's house. She said you could stay here."  
  
"Oh, well its not a surprise that I fainted. Sometimes when the visions come I faint."  
  
"So are you some kind of visionary?"  
  
"Well yes and no. I'm a caretaker of evil. I slay,do spells,fight, have visions, and faint.Why are you looking at me like that? Wait, never mind, your wondering why i'm still 15?" she said sitting up.He nodded at her," Well i put a spell on my self over 200 years ago when my brother became a vampire. So i have eternal life till i feel like taking it off."  
  
"Oh that explains a lot. Whats your brothers name?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Deadboy? Hes your brother? Oh my gosh he is going to flip when he finds out i dated his sister."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" Because he hates me as much as i hate him."  
  
" Oh, Xander, why didn't you ever write back? I must have wrote you a thousand letters?"  
  
"I never got any letters. I spent a year writing you letters without any response so i stopped writing."  
  
"I don't believe it. Robbert must have taken them. Hes my guardian.When i told him about you he got very angry he must have done something with them."  
  
"What a slimey git. Oh no i'm starting to sound like spike. Anyway those letters took a lot of work."  
  
"Hes not slimey hes just over protective. Like a father to a daughter.Whos this spike guy?"  
  
"Spike? Hes the guy buffy went to help."  
  
"Oh, he looked a lot like my friend Willam. He lived a long time ago. I'm having another vision....The Vampires are gone they must have dusted them... Spike, as you call him is passed out... wait no buffy is helping him up... their kissing."  
  
"Gross,Why would you be having visions about that? I'm not saying it bad black-mail,but why?"  
  
"I don't know.Maybe the powers that be want me to do something about it or maybe they just wanted to gross you out," she joked," Um.. Xan wheres the bahtroom? I'd like to go change in to some jeans or something."  
  
"Upsatirs. While your changing i'll set ya up with a bed here."  
  
"okay see ya in a few minutes."  
  
********************************  
  
Dawn, Willow and Anya came home about 5 minutes later.  
  
"Xander wheres Lexi?" dawn asked.  
  
"Oh, she went upstairs to change."  
  
"Thanks,"Dawn ran up the stairs.  
  
"So, what did you guys do?" Anya investgated.  
  
"Nothing, she woke up. I told she had a vision, blah, blah, then she told me she was the carertaker of evil, blah blah, then told me her brother was dead-guy. Oh, and get this she had another vision and it was of......" Xander filled them in on Lexi vision. Anya and Willow snickered.  
  
"Well shes good for one thing to tell us what buffy is up to," willow sighed.  
  
"Defintely. Instead of reading Buffy's diary we could just talk to Lexi about it," Anya said.  
  
"Whos been reading my diary?" buffy asked as Spike and her entered.  
  
"Hey, if it isn't the make-out king and gueen," xander said when he saw them.  
  
"What are you rambling on about?" Spike said giving him a dirty look.  
  
"Well Ally had a little vision while ya-all were out at the cemetary. It seems she saw that you two beat the bad guys and were having a little celebration of your own."  
  
Buffy blushed and spike just smiled one of his grins.  
  
"Xander your crazy. You must have misunderstood Lexi," buffy said as she fidgeted with the buttons on her coat.  
  
"Well, it was pretty much plain as day. She said and i quote' Their kissing...' Not to hard to understand is it."  
  
"Y-y-y-you kissed Spike?"Dawn stuttered, she said as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Dawney.." buffy started but was interupted by dawn.  
  
"No, don't even answer it," she turned around and ran out the door.  
  
Buffy started to go after her but spike grabbed her arm and said," Slayer, let her go. She needs to blow off steam."  
  
" But she shouldn't be out there alone!" She yelled.  
  
" Um... buffy," Lexi said as she came down the stairway," I'll get her."  
  
"Fine but take a stake with you just to be safe," she whispeared.  
  
"No need. I know all the slaying spells there could be," she said as she walked out," Its alright she'll be okay."  
  
Willow and Anya were standing there.Their snickering had stopped by now. Anya, of course, was first to speak," So you kissed spike?"  
  
Buffy clenched her fists and spike chuckled a little.  
  
Xander, seeing how tense everything was, said," Um.. Anya maybe we should go home i think maybe spike and buffy need to talk alone."  
  
" But i want to know if they really kissed," she whined.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm," We'll see you tomorrow at the magic shop. bright and early. Tell Ally and dawn we said goodnight."  
  
Now spike,buffy and willow were the only ones in the room.  
  
"Well i should go upstairs and check on Amy, shes still adjusting to the whole human thing." She started to leave but turned around," Oh, right since Xander has Lexi set up on the couch, i'll let Amy sleep in my room. Goodnight," Willow said trying to get out of the room quickly.  
  
" So alone again, slayer," spike taunted,"Would you like to pick off where we left off?"  
  
" I don't think so. I'm never kissing you again. Especially since i know how much dawn cares about you."  
  
" So the bit as a little crush on me. I'm just so cute and cuddlely can ya blame the little bit."  
  
" Spike has anyone ever told you that your way too sure of yourself?"  
  
"Well sure they have, but do you ever think i would actually listen. So buffy are we going to talk about what happened that night in the abandoned house or how about what happened tonite in the graveyard. Are we going to talk about it or not."  
  
"Not, all i care about is getting Dawn home."  
  
"Could you tell me who that girl was she looked awefully familar?"  
  
"Spike not now."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Dawn? Its me, Lexi. Can we talk?" she said as she approached dawn crying on the side walk.  
  
"Sure, why not. My sister was kissing the one guy who i really care about and now I'm out here crying like a baby."  
  
"Go ahead and cry. Its your right.I kinda feel like crying myself."  
  
"Why? What happened?" dawn sobbed as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
" Well, its xander. We dated for 3 weeks and i fell madly in love with him. Do you know i've been alive for over 200 and something years and he has been my only boy-friend."  
  
"Wow, thats a long time to go with only dating one guy."  
  
"Yeah,well i wasn't going to cause my identity to be revealed because of some guy. My guardian, robbert, wouldn't let me date anyone, it was to dangerous. I was never even going to date Xander, but weakness overflowed me and i fell for him. I decieded my destiny was to important so i left before he could fall for me. I had that vision and i knew i had to leave."  
  
"Your a lot stronger then a lot of people around here. I don't know why i'm so upset. You haven't had any contact with any guys and i'm crying over one guy when i know there will be more."  
  
"Yeah well my birthday is in june, so i will be a regular 15 year old girl again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well the spell i used has to be renewed every 15 years and i've decided not to do it. Since i have found the right spell. All i need is my brother and everything will be just dandy. So what do you say about heading back about now?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
As they started to walk back to the house a group of vampires attacked.  
  
" Dawn, get back to the house. I can take care of these demons."  
  
"I can't leave you alone. You could get hurt."  
  
"No i have the spell on me remember. Just run they won't touch you i'll make sure of that." Dawn ran for her life and lexi stayed to fight the bad guys.  
  
*******************************  
  
"You gotta be kidding me. Buffy, Dawn will be fine." spike said frustrated that she wouldn't tell him about the girl who was in the room.  
  
" A bunch of vamps.... attacked me and lexi on our way here.... lexi told me to run... and shes taking them on herself.." Dawn said out of breath.  
  
"Come on spikey i think its time to fight."  
  
He nodded in agreement and went to help.  
  
When they arrived lexi had all 10 of the vamps. on the ground saying," What did you say, Tony? Wasn't it something like little girl. Now i don't think that i'm much of a 'little girl'. Now i'm trying to decide, do i dust ya or do i turn ya back to your human form.You see its your choice of course."  
  
" I'd rather be dead than a pathetic human."  
  
"Fine i gave you a chance any of you others wish to be alive?"  
  
They all grumbled.  
  
"Well i'll take that as a no. Palo." One by one the vamps. burst into dust.  
  
"Shes rather good, Wait a minute, Lexi?"  
  
"You know her?" dawn asked, but before he could answer lexi interupted.  
  
"Hi, you okay dawn?" lexi said as she came over," They were tuff but they were easily persuraded to my way of thinking," she nodded to the dust in the street. The dark figure which was behind Buffy came into veiw. " William?"  
  
" yeah. I thought it was you."  
  
"Oh my gosh," she jumped on him giving him a bear hug.  
  
"You two know each other?" buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, sure. This is the original little bit." spike said grinning.  
  
" Oh," dawn said, she didn't like that someone else had her nickname.  
  
" I always hated that nickname.What happened to you anyway?When you vanished i figured you were sired but by who?I mean who would want William, here on their hands for an eternity." lexi said as she playfully puched his arm. Dawn and buffy snickered.  
  
"Oh, Hahahaha very funny.Her name was drusilla." He said as they started to walk back.  
  
"Oh, i heard of that looney. She like to talk to porcelain dolls or something. No wonder she picked you, William"  
  
" Hey, not funny. And its Spike now. Not William," He said giving her a look.  
  
"Oh please, William. you could have done so much better like Spot or Butch."  
  
Buffy was just waiting to see spike explode, but was very surprised at how lose he was with Lexi.  
  
" Whats with you. We get reunited once again and all you can do is tease me. If you remember i am a vampire."  
  
"Yeah right. I know about the chip in your head."  
  
" How?"  
  
"Well, lets see i seem to have magical powers so i did a general scan of your head to see why you weren't out chasing some inncent people to kill."  
  
"By the way how do you two know each other?" buffy asked.  
  
"Well, Miss Alexandra here, came into town with her tutor and his two sons looking for her brother. We met by accident. In some the genreal store. Eventually the tutor's son started looking for wifes and his son thomas started to court my sister.While my sister would be on walks with Thomas i got to know Lexi. She became very much like a little sister to me. By the way did you ever find your brother?"  
  
" No, thats why i'm here. What i never told you was that my brother was a vampire. I didn't tell you for obvius reasons. You must know him if you were sired by Drusilla."  
  
"Really. How?" By now they had reached the house. They stopped at the door, even buffy and dawn.  
  
"Well Drusilla was sired by my brother. Angleus."  
  
"Angel is your brother?" she nodded," that stupid git. I feel sorry for you."  
  
" i'm supposing you two didn't get along very well."  
  
buffy said," Thats an understatment. spike its 30 minutes till Sunrise. You should get going."  
  
"Right. We'll catch up later." with a wave he was gone  
  
Dawn went right in the house, buffy was about to but lexi grabbed her arm.  
  
"yes?" buffy asked as she eyed lexi's hand.  
  
"Buffy, i have a odd feeling. I think maybe you might be with child." Lexi said.  
  
"What? Lexi you must be mistaken." she smiled nervously at her.  
  
" I wasn't wrong about you and spike kissing was i?' buffy looked at her and shook her head," See, you don't have to take my advice, but you might want to go see a docter in case." She walked into the house leaving a shocked buffy on the porch. 


	4. Answers

Chapter 4: Answers  
  
The next morning buffy awoke early. She was thinking to herself as she got dressed,'Lexi is going crazy. Me pregnent, yeah right. Whos daddy dearest.... Spike?... yeah right... hes a vampire its impossi...' her thoughts were interupted by her rushing to the bathroom.  
  
"Buffy," willow said as she stood at the door of the bathroom, looking at the image of buffy leaning over the toliet throwing-up," Are you okay?"  
  
" Yeah wils, just a little...." after she regained herself she wiped her mouth," just a little stomach flu. nothing serious."  
  
" If your sure. If your not okay maybe we should cancel the meeting tonite," willow suggested.  
  
"No i'll be there don't worry i'll be fine."  
  
***********************************  
  
Later that day, after sundown, the scoobies were all at the magic shop.  
  
"Okay," xander started," What are we looking for?"  
  
"Anything, that has to do with exploding lint, diamonds, and freezing people," buffy stated," Wils, check the internet. I'm begining to think its not a demon and its some kind of evil mastermind."  
  
"Buffy, we've been telling you it wasn't in any of these books for awhile, what suddenly changed your mind?" Xander asked.  
  
" Xander just keep looking..."buffy was interrupted by the bell jingling to reveal a certain blonde vampire.  
  
" Slayer, Scoobies. Where are the little bits?"spike asked as he jumped on the counter.  
  
"The training room. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Well harris asked me to help you out with your bloody research," spike replied.  
  
"Xander i told you we didn't need his help," she glared at Xander and continued," Anyway, thats not the point lets get to bussiness. You guys keep searching i'm going to..." all of a sudden she started to get dizzy and grabbed onto a chair for support.  
  
"Slayer, you okay?" Spike asked getting of the counter and approaching her.  
  
"Fine, just a little dizzy," she replied as she used on hand to grip the chair and the other to rub her head.  
  
"Buffy your looking kinda pale. Maybe you should lie down," willow said looking concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. Its probably nothing, But just to make you happy i'll go lay dow..." but before she could finish she passed out. Luckily, spike was close enough to catch her.  
  
"Buffy..." Willow yelled.  
  
Dawn and lexi came out of the trainning room.  
  
"We heard willow yell, what happened?" but when she spotted buffy, now lying on the long table spike had her on, and her guestions were answered," What happend? Will she be okay?"  
  
"We don't know. This morning her stomach was in jumbles, she couldbe getting the flu or something,"willow said.  
  
"No," Lexi said stepping forward," Its not the flu.I told her last night, but she wouldn't listen to me."  
  
" Lexi, what did you tell her? What the bloddy hell is going on here?" spike asked.  
  
"Just get her to the hospital, then all guestions shall be answered," She replied.  
  
Spike scooped up buffy once again and they all began to walk out when he turned around," You all stay here and continue with the research. I'll take Buffy,Lexi and the bit with me."  
  
******************  
  
Buffy awoke in the hospital thourghly confused, when she spotted spike sitting in a chair next to her bed.  
  
"Spike?" Spike immediatly looked up at her when he heard his name.  
  
" Slay.. Buffy? I'm so glad your okay?" he got up and gave her a tight hug. She was surprised at his emotion," You had us all worried. I thought the little bit was going to go nuts." he continued to hold her in his tight embrace.  
  
"Spike?What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" she guestioned.  
  
Regaining his composure he sat down again and replied,"We were in the magic shop and you fainted. Lexi was bloody rambling about how she had whorned you last night, then told us to get you here. The doctors are running a bunch of tests."  
  
" Wheres dawn?" she said as she sat up.  
  
"Oh, Lexi and the bit went to the cafriteria. The bit was kinda scared so Lexi suggested they take a walk."  
  
"Right. What about the rest of the scooby gang?"  
  
"Magic shop."  
  
In the next moment they had company. The doctor had returned with answers.  
  
"Hello, litle lady. I'm Dr. Carls. You gave your boyfriend here a little scare," buffy glared at spike for the dr. calling him her boyfriend.  
  
" Well, my *boyfriend* had nothing to worry about. See for yourself i'm fine," She said smiling.  
  
The dr. chuckled,"Yes, you look fine and the tests prove it," he sighed," You two are so young, ( buffy snorted and got a dirty look from spike), this is probaly going to put a strain on your relationship."  
  
"Dr. could you just tell us whats going on? I have to get home," buffy said patiently.  
  
" Well, kids your having a baby," Spike and buffy's jaws dropped,"Thats right. Miss Summers your pregnent."  
  
Dawn and lexi were back from their walk and came into the room,"Buffy your having a baby?" she stood there.  
  
"Guess so," buffy looked down to her stomach and placed a hand on it.  
  
"Thats great," dawn said as she ran to give her hug. Spike was now pacing the room.  
  
"Your sure Doc.?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes, we're very sure. Miss summers in about 10 minutes or so the specialist will be up here for the ultra sound. Then you can probably go home. I'll leave you alone now," he waved and exited.  
  
Lexi came into the room completely now and said,  
  
"Told ya so."  
  
Spike looked up," I don't believe this. So buffy whos the prinze charming? I didn't know there were any bloody potential fathers around?"  
  
Now this peaked dawns curiousty and looked up from her sister and at spike," Yeah buffy, whos the father?"  
  
" Whoa, well your guess is as good as mine. I haven't been seeing anyone. Except," she looked up at spike still absent mindly rubbing her stomach," Except, Spike."  
  
"Come on slayer. Like i'm really supposed to believe i'm the father of this child. Hello! I'm a bloody vampire. We can't be fathers."  
  
"He's right buffy hes a vampire," dawn sighed.  
  
"There is a way you know?" lexi said everyones attention on her now,"Anything is possible. There could be some kind of prophecy or it could be destiny,The Powers That Be choice or a spell?"  
  
"A Spell?" buffy repeated.  
  
"Yes, a spell.There are plenty of pregnetcy spells out there, but i have never heard of one inflicted on someone or where a vampire could be a father her."  
  
"What do you mean inflicted on?" Dawn asked holding buffy's hand tightly.  
  
"Well most spells ahve to be preformed either by the mother or the father, and i don't think either of you did this. So if it is a spell it was inflicted upon you two. I don't think its a spell though. I think its destiny."  
  
"This is crazy absoultely crazy," spike said as the door creaked open.  
  
"Take it your the father," a woman entered wearing a doctoes coat. She was accompiened by a nurse and some ultra sound equipment," Doesn't sound to happy about it. Does he?"  
  
"Not really," buffy said," You must be the specialist Dr. Carl said was coming."  
  
"Yes, I'm Dr. Tate, but please call me tammy. I know your buffy and the father to be would be?"  
  
" Spi... William Spikes," buffy said.  
  
" Right, William the daddy. Okay and you two are?"  
  
"I'm dawn buffy's sister and this is Lexi a friend of the family."  
  
"Nice to meet you all. Dawn would you and your frined mind leaving. I'm sure you want to be with your sister right now, but would you mind?"  
  
"No of coures not doctor," dwan said. Her and lexi left the room.  
  
"Okay, now daddy if you wouldn't mind sitting down and we can get started," Dr. tate said. Spike took his seat next to buffy's bed  
  
When the got buffy hooked up to the machine they started.  
  
"Okay, you see this right here. It kinda looks like a large peanut?" bufy nodded," Thats your baby. We won't be able to tell if its a girl or a boy for awhile but its there."  
  
"I have a kid. This is amazing. I already know its going to be a boy.,"Spike said pride swelled through him," He's going to be a william jr."  
  
Buffy chuckled," Yeah right you really think my baby is going to be named william jr.? I don't think so."  
  
Dr. Tat was laughing by now," Its looks like we have a proud mother and fahter afterall. I'll leave you be," she got up to change but turned around," Almost forgot. If you get changed i can have all the papers, you need to sign, all ready for you. You'll have to take it easy for a while. I'll have another appointment set for next month. Bye."  
  
"I don't believe it. I'm going to be a father," Spike said as he put his hand on buffy's stomach.  
  
"If you don't move your hand you won't be alive to meet your child," buffy said.  
  
"Come on slayer, you like the idea of having my child. Just admitt it." he said as he took his hand away.  
  
After she got dressed she signed all the papers and her & spike caught up with dawn & lexi.  
  
When they reached the summer house spike made sure buffy went straight to bed  
  
" The scoobies,"she siad as she got into bed.  
  
"What about them," spike growled.  
  
"Their going to need to know whats going on. Their probably climbing the walls as we speak........*****************  
  
Meanwhile at the magic shop: Xander and Anya are asleep on the fllor while willow has her head on her lap top seeping  
  
**********************  
  
......Giles. I'll call him tell him to fly down. I need him here since i won't be able to slay in a few monthes."  
  
"In a few monthes. Pet, your crazy. Your not doing any slaying now, not until my child is born and well into its tweenties."  
  
"Ha, ha very funny. Fine i won't slay for now, but you'll have to take it over for a while. Will you get me the phone?" she pouted," I need to call everyone. Tell them to meet here tonite. Giles probably can get a flight."  
  
"Luv, would ya just go to sleep i'll make your phone calls for you."  
  
"Okay," she sighed giving in," You'll be her in the morning right?"  
  
"Of course, luv, i'll be here." Spike said as he closed her door and left. 


	5. Confrontations

Chapter 5: Confontations  
  
Buffy had slept most the day way. By the time she had awoken Dawn and Lexi were home from school. Lexi went to school with Dawn so Spike and buffy could be alone, but since buffy had slept through it hadn't done much.  
  
Spike, Dawn and Lexi were sitting on the couch watching Looney tunes. Buffy came down the stairs, still in her pajamas, thinking to her self how cute they looked.  
  
"Hey, guys. Miss me?" she said as she entered.  
  
"Buffy?," Dawn said," You've been asleep all day."  
  
"Yeah, i kinda guessed that. Spike, did you make those calls?"  
  
"Yup. Giles is left as soon as we hung up and said he'd be here by tonite. The scoobies didn't answer, but the bit went by there on her way to school said they were all asleep and told them bout the meeting."  
  
" Okay. Why didn't willow come home?"  
  
" She said she was going to Amys," lexi said.  
  
"Right, well i'm going to take a shower and get ready for the big meeting." *******************************  
  
Buffy was all dressed and sitting on her bed talking to herself. When there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Slayer?"  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Right, everyones downstirs even old ripper."  
  
"Thanks spike. Could you do me a favor. Its actually more for the baby."  
  
He turned and faced her," Anything, luv."  
  
" Well, i'm having a major craving for barbacue potato chips and chocolate syrup."  
  
"Gross, slayer. And you critize my eating habits."  
  
"Cute spike. Please. I'll give you a kiss," she covered her mouth when she relized what she said.  
  
"Deal," he smiled his cocky grin and left.  
  
"Now its time to face the music,"buffy sighed as she got up.  
  
************************************  
  
When she got down stairs everyone was talking in whispers. When they saw her they stopped, complete utter silence.  
  
" Hey guys. I need to tell you all something,"she sighed about to continue.  
  
"Buffy before you tell us theres something you need to know, its about angel," willow took a breath," You see we called him last night while you were gone.We wanted to tell him about lexi, but he wasn't there. His friend Gunn was. He told us Angel, Cordelia, Wesely and someone named Fred were on their way here. They need to hide so their going to do it here in Sunnydale.But thats not the point...." she paused.  
  
Anya continued for her," What willows trying to say is that Angel has a son.Him and that evil vamp. Darla had a kid. Kinda scary,I hope no other vampires are reproducing," Anya looked around at everyone staring at her," What its true."  
  
"Buffy," Giles started but failed when buffy said,  
  
"Angel has a son. Wow, Um...guys i'm going out on patrol.,"she turned around and exited.  
  
Spike came in through the back door," Buffy?" when he spotted everyone he asked," Where is buffy? Hasn't she come down yet?"  
  
"Yeah, we told her something and she went out on patrol," Giles said.  
  
"And you idiots let her go? Bloody hell. Shes pregnent, she could get hurt."  
  
"S..ss..ssshes pregnent?"Xander said.  
  
"Yes, you bloody fool.I'm going after her." he left in a heatbeat.  
  
"No wonder shes been so moody," Anya said.  
  
*****************************  
  
Buffy made it through the cemetary and found her self at spikes crypt.She sat down on the step before his door and began to cry.She was there for 20 minutes, but it seemed like 3 hours.  
  
"Slayer?" it was spike  
  
"Spike leave me alone."  
  
"No, luv. whats wrong?What did those fools tell you?" he sat beside her and put an arm around. She tried to shrug him off but it didn't work.  
  
"Nothing. No big deal. Everything is just fine, Angel has a son. Apparently, him and his gang are on their way here with his bouncing baby boy. Darla is the mother i guess."  
  
" Why are you upset about that poof. Just think how bloody upset he'll be when he finds out we're having a baby."  
  
She chuckled, "Your right. Um.. Spike i was thinking. I want you to move into the house. Willows been talking getting an appartment with Amy, so you could have my mothers room. That way you could be near the baby when ever you felt like it."  
  
"I'd like that. Bet the little bit would enjoy it, too. Now lets get you home your freezing." He draped his duster across her shoulders," Here."they walked back spike still had his arm around her shoulder.  
  
*************************  
  
When they got to buffy's house there was a strange car in the driveway.  
  
"Who's car is that?" buffy asked. Spike just shook his head. They went inside.  
  
There they were. Angel investagations in bulk.  
  
"Buffy," Angel said seeing her in spikes arms," Why are you with him?"  
  
"Angel?" with that she passed-out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
a/n: please review. I want to know what ya think of it!  
  
:) 


	6. guestions

Chapter 6: guestions?  
  
Spike quickly caught her and laid her on the couch.  
  
" Whoa, Twice in two days," Anya said," Being pregnent must be hard."  
  
"Pregnent?" Cordelia echoed.  
  
"Spike what is going on?"Giles asked," We need to know."  
  
"I'd tell you, but its not my place. Buffy wants to tell you her self," spike replied.  
  
He was secretly loving their clueless faces.  
  
"Your going to tell us right now. What is wrong with her?" Angel growled.  
  
Dawn and lexi came into the house. Lexi seeing her brother hid in the shadows.  
  
"Spike is she okay?Did she faint again?"dawn asked. he nodded," Is the baby going to be okay?"  
  
"Baby?" angel whispeared.  
  
"I don't know bit we'll have to wait..."  
  
Suddenly buffy started to come to," Spike? where are you?"  
  
"Right here luv," he came closer to her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him. "What happened?Did i faint again?"  
  
"Yeah, you saw peaches and fainted."  
  
"Is the baby going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it should be." spike replied.  
  
"Buffy would you mind telling us what is going on?"Giles took his glasses off and started to clean them. He put the back on and said," What is this about a baby?"  
  
She pulled away from spike, but still holding onto his hand tighly." Well, I'm pregnent."  
  
"We got that much," Anya snorted.  
  
"Anya, honey, shut-up," Xander said.  
  
"Buffy whos the father," angel asked stepping into the light.  
  
"You have no right to ask that guestion, but I'll tell you and everyone anyway.Its Spike."her eyes fell upon the grinny vampire kneeling by her side.  
  
" Spike?" Cordelia asked," Ewww, much buffy.What is with your attraction for vampires."  
  
"Cordelia, do shut-up," Willow said," I think its wonderful. Congratulations Buffy, Spike."  
  
"Thanks wils,"buffy said.  
  
"Buffy i'm confused. Vampires can't reproduce," giles sighed.  
  
" Didn't stop angel here did it," she said bitterly as she pointed to wesley standing in the corner holding the baby.  
  
Spike chuckled slightly and buffy smacked the back of his head," Be quiet," she shook her finger at him, "Now willow since your planning on moving out spike is going to move in," and before anyone could answer she put a hand up," I'd like to make it clear, just because he is the father and he is going to live in this house does not mean we are together or dating.  
  
"So who are you?" buffy asked noticing fred.  
  
"Oh, me? I'm fred. I'm the new addition to angel investagations."  
  
"Right okay. That reminds me wheres our new addition.Wheres lexi?" buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know she was right behind me when i came in and then i don't know," dawn said.  
  
Everyone started to look around. When a figure came out of the shadows," I'm right here."  
  
when angel saw her his mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"Hi, brother of mine." he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug," Miss me much,"she whispeared.  
  
"How this impossible. We...I killed you."  
  
"I'm a caretaker of evil.I put a little spell on myself to make myself immortal until I please...." she proceded to tell him the whole story.  
  
"This is amazing.Where is this guardian of yours? Shouldn't he be here taking care of you?"  
  
"I talked to Robbert a couple of days ago. He can't come down for another 2 monthes or so. He said if i couldn't stay with buffy that i should catch a bus back, but i told him i wanted to reach you first. I'm supposed to call him tomorrow to tell him i can stay or not."  
  
" Well i'm glad someone has been there for you. Now i want you to meet who i take care of.Ally i this is your nephew," he said as he took the infant from Fred," Alexandra meet Connner."  
  
Ally took the baby in her arms,"Hi Conner. I'm your auntie. Don't let my big brother teach you to brood, people don't care for it to much." she got a chuckle out of almost everyone.  
  
Buffy stood up," Do you mind if i hold him?" she smiled.  
  
"No, not at all," Angel smiled back.  
  
She took the tiny baby in her arms," Hello, Conner.Babys are wonderful aren't they," she said looking up at everyones stares," Hard to believe in 5 or 6 months I'll have one of my own."  
  
"So sire, its hard to believe darla would give up her own babe, so where is she?" spike asked.  
  
"Darla staked herself, so he could live," wesely answered for angel.  
  
"I think its time everyone head home. Its getting late."Buffy said as she handed the baby to Angel," Giles you can sleep on the couch if you'd like.I set a cot up in dawns room for lexi. I'm very tired, so if you don't mind."  
  
She started to walk up the stairs then stopped,"Spike could i talk to you."  
  
He nodded obediately and followed her upstairs. When they reached her room she said,"Spike, i don't want you to leave. stay the night please."  
  
He looked at her," You gave my couch away to the watcher."  
  
" You can sleep here," she pointed to the bed," with me."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: for all you s/b shippers it will happen, eventually. So don't flame me.  
  
Do to the newest Angel episode I'm changing Alexander's name to connor. 


	7. What happens now?

Chapter 7: what happens now?  
  
Buffy awoke in spike's tight embrace. She noticed she was still in her clothes from yesterday, she hadn't bothered to change into some pajamas. She started to lean into spikes embrace when morning sickness started to hit her. She violently jumped out of his arms and sprung for the bathroom.  
  
"Slayer?" spike yelled after he had been awoken by her running to the bathroom. He got up and went after her.  
  
"Sorry," she said before plunging her head back into the toilet.  
  
"Its okay.All better?" he asked as she stood up she nodded and handed her a toothbrush with her name on it," Here."  
  
"Thanks. Sorry i woke you up."  
  
"Right, i understand.So you hungry luv. I could make you breakfeast or something."  
  
"I'd love that, but why do you suddenly feel like spoiling me?"  
  
"A guy can spoil a girl whenever he wants. Maybe if i spoil you enough bloody good times you'll finally admitt you kinda like me."  
  
She playfully slapped him arm. She changed quickly and they made there way into the kitchen to find a very awake giles cooking breakfeast.  
  
"Hi giles. You didn't have to make breakfeast that was going to spikes job,"buffy said.  
  
Giles smiled,"Well i thought i'd be gentlemen and make my slayer some breakfeast after what happened last night."  
  
"Your slayer? Might as well be your daughter as much as my father is around. Spikey i hope your going to make our daughter breakfest."  
  
"Our son you mean."  
  
"So have we thought of any names for my grandslayer. How about rupert. Its a good strong name."  
  
"I'll think about. I was thinking joyce if its a girl and it will be, but if its a boy thats spikes choice,"buffy said.  
  
"I'm thinking Spike jr. or william jr.. You know that reminds me. Why did you tell that bloody dr. my name was william spikes?"  
  
Xander and anya walked in.  
  
"William spikes? thats just pathetic," xander said snickering.  
  
"I think Spikes is a perfectly good name," buffy snickered," but my baby's name will be summers. Thank you very much," giles handed her a plate of food," thank you giles looks lovely. but..." she stood up," but morning sickness."  
  
She ran off towards the bathroom.  
  
"poor buffy," willow said as she entered the kitchen," She's handled apocalypse, demons, and vampires, but a baby. Its gonna be tuff."  
  
"She will have us. And we'll help her out." Xander said.  
  
"Are we having a buffy talk , behind her back," buffy said returning to her food," Yup, very yummy Giles." Every one had finished their breakfeast in silence, which buffy broke soon enough," Todays saturday, so where's dawn and lexi?"  
  
"Oh right. They went to go see Angel. He called over here early this morning wondering if he could see his sister," Giles said as he sipped his tea.  
  
" Oh well i wanted to take them shopping. So we could get some baby clothes or maybe mommy clothes," she smiled,"I'll just go pick them up. Where is he staying?"  
  
"The mansion. Last night after you two disappeared upstairs he told us he'd be there," Willow said.  
  
"Great well. Then I'll be off. Spike i'll see you around sunset. I've decideded we're all going Bronzing tonite. Even Angel investagations can join the scooby gang. It'll be like old times with new additions," she got off her chair and stood up. As a surprise to everyone she laid a soft kiss on spike's lips."Bye."  
  
She left.Spike sat stunned.  
  
"Must be those pregnancy hormones,"Xander sighed.  
  
"Hey," spike yelled.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad your enjoying it. I just wanted to respond to kiora's review. Thank you for the critisism,I love to know what i'm doing wrong.Anyway about the spelling mistakes i type fast and don't have spell check so when i read over it i miss a lot of them, but thanks for pointing it out(i'll look harder from now on).As for the pregnancy thing, buffy being a slayer and spike being a vampire its not going to be a normal pregnancy. I don't have a real reason for lexi knowing Xander,Spike, and Angel except for i wanted everyone to know that lexi traveled around a lot and met many people throughout her past. Running into dawn was just my way of opening the story.  
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!!! 


	8. The Sun will come out Tomorrow

Chapter 8: The Sun Will Rise Again.  
  
"So lexi you can really do this spell?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, i tried it out on some vamps a while back. It was a little different though. They couldn't keep their strength. I took it away, but with your spell it gives you life and you keep your strength. I also added a little life spell. It makes it so you can only die of old age you can't be killed in other words."  
  
"Right so if i let you do this spell i'll finally be human. So do it. Do it now."  
  
"I can't just go and do it. It doesn't work that way. I have to do it on the day you were turned. My birthday, obviously. It will have to wait until June 17."  
  
"Fine then this summer you'll go back to L.A. with me. It should be safe enough to go there then, but for now we're hiding out here."  
  
"Hello?" buffy's voice filled the mansion," Oh there you are. I wanted to take Lexi and dawn shopping. We're going Bronzing tonite and we need new outfits."  
  
"Oh, sounds like fun," Angel smiled a false smile.  
  
"Your welcome to join us. I mean Bronzing tonight and everything. The whole gang. It will be like old times. Um.. where's dawn?"  
  
"Oh, shes laying down. She was tired. I'll go get her." lexi said picking up her bag and leaving the room.  
  
There was some awkward silence until buffy broke it,"Do you remember when you came back and we had you hiding out here?" buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah i do, how could i forget. Their some of my fondest memories."  
  
"Feels like old times being here."  
  
"Yeah, I miss this place sometimes."  
  
"Hey buffy, lexi said your taking us bronzing tonite," dawn said as she entered.  
  
"Yup the whole gang will be there," they were walking away but buffy stopped," Angel the whole gang will be there,even Spike, so please be nice to him. He'll get a lecture too. Don't worry."  
  
***************************  
  
Later that night at the bronze everyone sat waiting for Buffy, Lexi and Dawn.  
  
Lexi and Dawn approached the table. Dawn was wearing a jean skirt that went to her knees and a dark pink halter top. Lexi was wearing a matching outfit except her halter top was orange and both teens and their hair pulled back in pigtail french braids," Hey everyone," The each said.  
  
" Well if it isn't the little bits," spike said.  
  
"Awsome outfits guys," Cordelia said," You have great tastes."  
  
"Wait till you see buffy. She looks so hot," Dawn and lexi said in unison.  
  
"Where is she anyway?" Angel asked.  
  
Hes guestion was soon answered as buffy walked in. She was wearing a a short red, spegettii strap dress. The straps of the dress had fake diamonds running up and down them.She had a velvety shaw on and was weary some strappy red shoes with a diamond buckle.  
  
When she reached the table she spun around," What do ya think? You like it?"  
  
All the men sat dumbfounded at how gorgeous buffy looked.  
  
Giles was first to speak," Buffy you look marvelous."  
  
"Thank you Giles."  
  
"Slayer, I wish you wouldn't run around like that. You'll have all the men in this room dieing of bloody heartattacks.Come on your going to be a mother you can't perade around here like that." he said taking his duster off and putting it on her shoulders.  
  
She took off the duster and set it o the table,"Spike your not my father. Now which of you lucky men want to dance with me," She asked. xander raised his hand but anya pulled it down," Wesesly, come on. It'll be fun."  
  
"I don't think that would be very proper, me being your ex-watcher and everything," he replied.  
  
"Come on. Don't be dull. I happen to remember a very frisky Wesley at the high school prom. You couldn't wait to get Cordel...."  
  
"Buffy that was a long time ago and i'd rather not relive those painful memories," Cordelia said.  
  
"Someone is very crouchy. Come on wesley dance with me and I won't kick your butt," buffy said getting into fighting stanze.  
  
"I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt," he smiled and followed buffy out to the dance floor.  
  
This made Spike and Angel very angry.  
  
************  
  
Buffy returned to the table. A very tired and out of breath weseley behind her."So, whos next?"buffy said, "Come on. In just a little while I won't be able to dance or wear these cute little outfits.Giles?"  
  
"I don't think so. I think it would be best if I just observed."  
  
" Xander?"  
  
" I'd love to," anya knocked him in the ribs with her elbow," but i promised to dance this one with anya."  
  
"Fine, then Angel?"  
  
"Um....why not."he got up and followed her out to the dance floor. He'd forgotten how much energy buffy had.  
  
At the table:  
  
"It seems this pregnancy thing as given buffy back her life," willow said.  
  
"I believe your bloody right about that," spike growled.  
  
The next song came on and it was a slow song. Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and he wrapped his around her waist. She dropped her head against his chest and he rested his head on hers.  
  
"I miss this." buffy whispeared.  
  
"What?" angel asked softly  
  
"You and me. I remember how good it felt to be in your arms, but it can never happen. I know that now. I didn't understand it then.Why you left. I admitted that the vampire/slayer thing was kinda freaky, but thats not what split us up. It was the soul thing. We'll never be together." With that she let go of him and stalked back towards the table.  
  
Spike was sitting at the table sulking while everyone else was dancing or playing pool. When he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Spike?"buffy said.  
  
"Did you enjoy your dance pet?" he growled.  
  
"As a matter of fact i did, but i feel like some more dancing."  
  
"Really, well the poof is still somewhere around here isn't he."  
  
"Spike, I want to dance with you."  
  
"Slayer, I don't do these kind of dances. So maybe some other time," he growled.  
  
"No, now." she grabbed his hand and pulled him off his chair and onto the dance floor. A slow song came on. She leaned into spike's embrace.  
  
"This is right," she whispeared.  
  
"What, pet?"  
  
" This is right. It feels right," she looked into his eyes," Spike don't leave. Don't leave like all of them did."  
  
"Pet, I will never leave you or our child."  
  
"Good," she paused a moment,"Spike?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I... I love you," buffy whispeared.  
  
Spike was slightly shocked but regained enough composure to say," i love you, too pet."  
  
She looked up at spike innocently,"Spike, don't call me pet."  
  
He chuckled,"Right, luv."  
  
She looked up at him again and kissed him passionatly.  
  
Everyone at the table saw this. Angel turned away in disgust. Fred put a hand on his shoulder as a comfort.  
  
"Ewww, gross. Buffy needs help. She totally loves dead guys," cordelia informed them.  
  
"Sure, cordy whatever you say," xander sighed  
  
Back at the dance floor, buffy pulled away from spike," Spikey its time to go home."  
  
"If you bloody say so slayer,"he sighed.  
  
" Spike this isn't over."  
  
******************  
  
"Hey, guys. Spike and I are heading out so where are the girls?"buffy said when they returned to the table.  
  
"Their over there flirting with some high school guys," Xander sighed.  
  
" Oh please harris," spike teased," please don't tell me your still thinking about fling with Alexandra."  
  
" Excuse me? Fling with Ally?" Angel interrupted, "Shes 15 technically. You had better not be even be thinking about her," he growled  
  
"Oh right. Lexi left out a part in her story. She met a Young Xander Harris, fell for him then dumped him," Xander explained.  
  
"My sister dated Xander?"  
  
" I think Xander is the least of your problem. Shes hitting on some boy over there," willow said.  
  
Angel growled as he got out of his seat , went over and pulled her away from the boy," Say goodbye to your friend it time for Dawn and you to go." Everyone was laughing at Angels fatherly act by now.  
  
"Bye, Nick," she waved goodbye.  
  
"I'll call you!" the boy yelled at her retreating back.  
  
" Dawnie, i think i'm in trouble," she whispeared under her breath to dawn.  
  
"You bet your in trouble," Angel turned around. His vampire hearing helped him with that one.  
  
"Well now that we have the girls. Spike and I will hit the road," buffy said as they exited quickly.  
  
Buffy leaned over and whispeared in Lexi's ear,"Your lucky your brother didn't tear your head off. I've never seen him so angry."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
a/n: do you like it so far? Please review!!! 


	9. Goodbyes

Chapter 9: Goodbye  
  
The scooby gang and Angel investagations were crowding the magic shop. Everybody was begining to get really sick of each oher. Willow was begining to get on Cordelia's nerves,especially . She had just heard that tara was moving to new york on some student scholarship.Plus she was quiting magic, only doing spells when necessary.  
  
Willow was sitting at the cash register banging a pencil on the counter. Then the phone rang next to her, but she didn't pick it up. She just stood there banging her pencil on the counter in her own little world.  
  
"Urggghh,Since none of you will grab the phone i'll get it," Cordelia mumbled as she got up from where she was sitting and picked up the phone,"Hello, you've reached the magic box, the most boring place on earth..... Gunn, hi whats going on?"  
  
"Cordelia, hey, I've got some good news. Holtz and his demon friend were found dead in our hotel, never-the-less. Yeah, anyway you guys can come home the danger has passed," Gunn said through the telephone reciever.  
  
"Right,I'll tell Angel and we'll get back to ya," she dropped her voice," Can't wait till we get home. The peolple are really annoying,"Angel snickered. She raised her voice again," Well goodbye Gunn."  
  
"So cordy, ready to pack it up?" Angel asked.  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Well we're going home a bit sooner then we planned. Lexi, can't wait to get you back home. You can meet Gunn and Lorne."  
  
"Angel, I'm not going," Lexi said looking down at her lap.  
  
" What? Of course your coming!" Angel argued.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel, but i can't. I like it here. I have friends. I can finally live. With robbert i never got to hang out with just teenagers. If i went to school it was only cause of a demon or something. We always had to move. I'm sick of it. I'm staying here as long as I'm welcome."  
  
" We already decided you were coming to L.A," angel sighed.  
  
" Yes, we did, but not until this summer.I enjoy school and i can't just go and leave my new best friend," she said as she linked arms with Dawn," and don't give me the whole 'you don't have a choice' speech. Robbert has tried it many times and lost. I'm a lot more powerful then all of you combined, so i will do as i please."  
  
" Fine. You want to stay, then we'll all stay to," Angel through his hands up in the air.  
  
"B...b..bbbut, i want to go home," Cordelia pouted," And i refuse to stay in that dusty old mansion, any loger."  
  
" Okay. Wesley, Fred and you can go back. Conner and i'll stay here with Ally," he compromised.  
  
"Angel, are sure you don't need us," fred asked.  
  
"No, we'll be fine here," Angel confirmed.  
  
"You sure?" Cordy asked. Angel nodded and cordelia started to jump up and down," Time to go get a celebratory manicure. Bye all."  
  
She grabbed her purse," Anybody want to join me?"  
  
" Yeah why not," buffy got up. Shoving her self out of her chair. Her stomach was devolping nicely. She was looking way to pregnant for this stage in her pregnancy," My nails could use a pretty polish. Wils,Fred,and Anya why don't you join us?"  
  
"Um.. I have to do some research on your and spikes baby," willow replied, quickly comming up with an excuse.  
  
"I'm with willow on that," Fred replied.  
  
"Well, of couse I'm coming," Anya got up.  
  
The three excited the shop.  
  
****************************  
  
About two hours later, buffy entered the shop very quietly to find everyone yelling. Giles,Wesley and fred were fighting about some a prophecy of some kind.Xander, Spike and Angel were fighting about Lexi, Willow's magic, and buffy's pregnacy. While Lexi, and Dawn were yelling at them to cut it out. Willow was sitting at the cash regishter with her hands on her ears.  
  
" Excuse me," buffy said softly. Everyone ignored her," Hello? Excuse me!!!" she shouted. Everyones eyes were on her now.  
  
"Thank you," her face fell as she continued," I'm afraid i don't have very good news.When,Cordelia, Anya and I were out getting our nails done, we were on our way here when we saw this couple being attacked by a demony thingy. Anyways we got out of the car to help. It was dead within seconds, but a whole gang of demony-thingys attacked. They got the couple before Cordy and I could kill them. One of them had me on the ground, he kicked me in the stomach, so i couldn't get to her," she paused.  
  
"Are you and the baby okay?" dawn asked.  
  
Buffy nodded," I got checked out at the hospital before i took a taxi back."  
  
" Buffy, who couldn't you get to?" Giles guestioned.  
  
Once again her face fell," As i was saying. I was on the ground and Cordelia was busy with a demon of her own. We could hear her screaming. Anyways we killed our demons. Got up, high-fived each other, but our grins disapeared when we saw...."she started to cry softly.  
  
"Buffy what did you see?" Angel asked softly.  
  
" It was horrible. Not only did they get the couple, but they got.... they got... they got Anya," she finally said.  
  
" No, " Xander whispeared," Shes okay though right She s fine. We're getting married next month. She'll be a beautiful bride," he said trying to convince himself.  
  
" Xan, she's still alive, but barely. I left her at the hospital with Cordy. She was barely alive when i left.She wants to see you."  
  
" I'll see you guys later. I need to be with her," he said grabbing his coat on his way out. He was gone within seconds.  
  
Buffy was now crying," This isn't supposed to happen," she sobbed," I'm the slayer. I should have been able to save her.I wasn't exactly trying my best, I didn't want to hurt the baby. It didn't matter much anyway, I don't know what was wrong with me. But I didn't have my strength. It was like that time when I had to do the slayer test.It had me pinned.... i couldn't move. Now because of me Anya is going to die ."  
  
"Buffy, all your strength was gone?" Giles asked.  
  
Buffy nodded and started to sob louder," Its my fault."  
  
Spike walked over to buffy and pulled her into a hug,"Slayer,just shut-up. Your wrong about this.Its not your fault that you didn't have your bloody strength." Buffy sunk into his embrace and sobbed.  
  
*******************************  
  
Everyone, except for Fred and Weseley, went to the hospital. Cordelia was back at the mansion, she left when Xander showed up.  
  
They all shuffled into the small hospital room. All of their eyes were swollen from crying. Xander was sitting next to the bed with Anya's hand in his.  
  
Buffy tapped Xander shoulder. He jumped up and wrapped her in a hug," Buffy, i can't live without her. They say theres no way she can last more then a day or two. She could wake up any second, but they say she doesn't have chance."  
  
" I'm so sorry Xander. If i just would have tried harder then maybe this could have been fixed. I'm so sorry its all my fault," buffy cried into Xander's shoulder.  
  
Xander pulled her away, looked her in the eyes and said," Buff, its not your fault. In no way was it your fault."  
  
" But....I..."  
  
"No. Buffy you were just protecting the little one. You have to be strong for her," Xander said.  
  
" You mean him," spike interrupted.  
  
Buffy smiled a little, "Thank you for not blaming me," she looked over at Anya," Guys, look."  
  
Anya's eyelids fluttered open," Xander?" she said in a shallow raspy voice.  
  
"Ann, your awake," Xander cried.  
  
" What happened why am i here?"  
  
" You were attacked by demons and..." willow said  
  
"And i lost,"she chuckled softly.  
  
" Ann, you'll be fine. I don't care what those crazy doctors say," Xandersaid sadly.  
  
" Your wrong Xan," Anya said softly," Its over for me. I know it it. I know it and you know it. Don't be bitter. Remember the good times and the bad. Buffy," she said," Even though its your fault i'm dying, i forgive you. Take care of Xander."  
  
"Of course, i will Anya," buffy assured her.  
  
" But you can't have him. He is still mine and if i find out your out there giving other women orgasims I will haunt you," she smiled," Xander remember... I... love," she coughed.  
  
" Anya, you need to save your strength," Xander sobbed.  
  
" No, I have to say this before I go," she pleaded,"I love you. I will always love you. I know its kinda corney,but in all the movies the herione says something faboulous and memorable so I love you," with that final word she was out.  
  
" No.. no... Ann wake up please. Wake up," Xander cried.  
  
Giles leaned out of the room and yelled," Nurse, please come here. Immeadately. Nurse."  
  
The nurse came in and checked all the machines.She turned to face everyone," I'm sorry, but shes gone."  
  
Everyone began to sob. Even Angel and Spike.  
  
No one ever knows what they have until its gone. The scoobies didn't exactly care for Anya, but she was still one of them.  
  
**************************  
  
Two days later, an hour after the funeral.  
  
Everyone was gathered at the Summers house.  
  
"Xander?" Cordelia said as she sat down next to him on the porch," We're leaving now. I had to say goodbye. You know if it hadn't been for our stupid break-up you never would have met Anya. So be glad that i dumped your sorry butt or you never would have had the time that two did have."  
  
" Thanks Cordy, you always were the sensible one," Xander said sarcasticlly," We'll miss you around the good old hellmouth."  
  
He got up and walked her to the car.  
  
"I'll see guys in june. Lexi and I we'll be there promptly on June first," Angel said closing the car door.  
  
" Bye guys," Buffy said," Thanks for joining the scoobie gang for a while. It was intresting."  
  
" Xander we're all sorry about Anya she was really nice," fred said smiling sweetly," but don't worry. I'm sure shes in the Angel choir right now."  
  
" Thanks fred it was nice meeting you. We'll be seeing ya," Xander said.  
  
With a few more goodbyes and tears the car pulled out and headed home, to L.A.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So what did ya think? I'm sorry Anya died, but i felt like her welcome was worn out. 


	10. Destiny

Chapter 10: Destiny  
  
Two months flew by quickly. Everyone was at the magic shop waiting for buffy. Buffy all of sudden she started to look like she was going to burst.She wasn't supposed to be that big so early in her pregnancy. So naturally everyone was worried.She was also going to the doctor to find out if its a boy or a girl.  
  
"Hey, everyone," they looked up to see buffy and spike coming through the door.  
  
"So whats going on?" Willow asked impatently.  
  
"Gosh, patient much wils.I'm not so sure i'm ready to tell you. I'm kinda tired you know a pregnancy can take a lot out of you,"she yawned.  
  
Spike sat down and buffy sat in his lap.Rubbing her belly.Spike and Buffy were now openly dating.  
  
"Its kinda weird ya know. The doctor said its like I'm already 9 monthes pregnant, but I'm only half of that. Its strange, cause the baby is perfectly healthy just really big."  
  
" So, its a big baby," Xander said," Its gonna be premature so what. We want to know if Xander won his bet."  
  
"Oh, is that all you care about.Spike do you think we should tell them. Afterall you do owe Xander $50."  
  
" Cute slayer. So I was bloody wrong."  
  
" So you mean its a ....."  
  
Giles came out of the back room,"Oh, buffy what did i miss?"  
  
"Its a Girl," she said.  
  
"Pay up, blondie," Xander said.  
  
"I'm having a niece!!!" Dawn did a little dance.  
  
'Your having a niece!!!" Lexi joined in Dawn's dance.  
  
"Congratulations, Buffy, Spike," Angel said as he stalked out of the room.  
  
"Excuse me," buffy got up and went to find angel.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Angel....."she reached out and touched his arm,"Its okay. I know you don't like whats going."  
  
"Buffy you don't know how i feel."  
  
"Sure i do. I hate this. Here i am in love with Spike but I still having feelings for you."  
  
"You love him?"  
  
"Yes, i do. I love you too. I sit here watching you twist in pain, but i can't do anything about. I want to jump into your arms and kiss you. It will never happen.We've both moved on. Don't think i didn't notice you checking out Cordelia when she was here."  
  
"Buffy now your just crazy."  
  
"No, don't lie. I hate it as much as you do, but the attraction is there. It was there when i was in high school too."  
  
"Buffy, i don't want to talk about this."  
  
"Fine, i'll just go home then."  
  
*************************  
  
"Spike, can we go i'm really tired.... ow, whoa there, ow," buffy said grabbing her stomach.  
  
"Whats wrong?" spike got up and walked towards her.  
  
"The baby...it just kicked me," she grinned," Definetly our child."  
  
A grinning spike put his hand to her stomach," Thats a bloody slayer in the make."  
  
"Can i feel," Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. You all can if you'd like," buffy smiled.  
  
Everyone started to come froward to feel the little baby kick.  
  
"Joyce is going to be a handfull,"buffy sighed.  
  
"Joyce?" giles asked feeling her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, we decided that if it was a girl it was going to be Joyce."  
  
"Right, um...buffy I might have some news on why your child is devloping so quickly," Giles said removing his hand.  
  
"So whats the deal G-man.Do we have a demon baby on our hands?" Xander said as buffy glared at him for calling her child a 'demon.'  
  
"No, not at all.You see I was looking through some of the Watchers diaries and I found a reference to a slayer pregnancy.Her name was Kristina. Kristina's child was born prematurly by 4 months or so. In the end, they discovered that the baby was feeding off Kristina's slayer strength and devloping more quickly than most babies. I believe thats why buffy could not fight off the demons a few months back," Xander flinched at the mention of that event.  
  
"Well, thats good to know. i was kind freaky at the thought of a devil child," buffy said patting her stomach.  
  
The bell above the door suddenly rang. Everyone looked up to see who it was.Since the shop was closed for the day.  
  
"Dad?" buffy squeaked.  
  
***************************  
  
a/n: hope you like it. Please review!!!  
  
As a response to destiny's review. Don't freak. I had no intensions of Lexi & Xander hooking up. Xanders just going to be single guy for a while. 


	11. Daddy?

Chapter 11: Daddy?  
  
"Dad,? What are you doing here?" Buffy manged to squeak.  
  
" I came to see you and your sister," He said.  
  
"Dad!!!"Dawn squealed and gave him a hug.  
  
Hank summers looked down at buffy's belly,"So its true then. Your pregnent?"  
  
"Yeah, 'fraid so."  
  
"Wow. I'm going to be a grandfather," Hank Summers looked around at everyone," Excuse me for being rude. Hank Summers."  
  
"Dad, you know Giles,Willow and Xander.This is Angel, his sister Lexi,and his son Conner,"she took a deep breath and grabbed spike's hand,"And this is Spike, the baby's father."  
  
"its nice to meet you," hank summers said,"Buffy, I think you have a thing for ikes.Remember pike. Your freshmen sweetheart."  
  
"Yeah dad. Who could forget Pike,"she muttered  
  
"Pike was a nice guy.Defintely a trouble maker.Did you hear hes getting married.To bad it didn't work out with you two, he was so much nicer then that tyler kid."  
  
"Dad, stop. Now," buffy sighed.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to bring up bad memories."  
  
"Dad you didn't say how you knew about the baby. Or even knew where we were," buffy said as spike helped her into a chair.  
  
" Oh right. One of my Friends was in town doing some kind of spell. Came here for supplies and saw you. He told me that you were having a baby and i rushed here to see if it was true."  
  
"Wait, a spell? Dad what are you rambling about?" buffy asked, not believing her dad was into the whole mystic thing.  
  
"You know exactly what i'm talking about.Sweetheart, i know your the slayer. Vampires,demons and wiccas exisist. I knew even before you were called.I happen to have many friends who are powerful warlocks."  
  
" But dad, Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"It didn't seem right. I had to let you and your mother go. I was given direct information by the watchers council when you were called.That i was to stay out of your life.Plus your mother and me weren't ment to be. I knew you were the slayer and you would make it even here on the hellmouth."  
  
"You bloody fool. Do you know how many times your daughter almost died, let me correct myself has died here on the hellmouth?" spike clenched his fists.  
  
" Thank you, um... spike, but I wasn't aware that my daughter died."  
  
"Arrgh," spike lunged for Buffy's dad but buffy grabbed his arms.  
  
"No. It was nice to see you dad, but i'm going home now," she turned to face dawn," Dawnie, once you, lexi, and giles pick up Robbert and Brad i want you to go straight home."  
  
She picked up her coat and walked out. Spike growled and followed her out.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n: I hope your liking it so far. All reviews are wellcome. Good or Bad!!! 


	12. Huh?

Chapter 12: Huh?  
  
Buffy and Spike were laying on the couch all cuddled up watching late- night cartoons.  
  
"He has no right to just show up, at least not now," buffy complained.  
  
"Love, its nothing to worry about," Spike soothed her.  
  
"But its not fair. That poor road runner. I mean he lives his whole life beating that stupid coyote, then the coyote just shows up and surprises him. Its just sad."  
  
" I know. cartoons just aren't what they used to be, slayer."  
  
"Maybe we should make a buffy and spike cartoon. The gorgeous slayer and her okay looking, vampire boyfriend," She giggled.  
  
" What? You mean her absoultly handsome,big bad vampire boyfriend, ,"he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
After a few moments he pulled away and whispeared in her ear,"Let me mark you."  
  
"What?" she stood up angry," Are you crazy. I am not some kind of chew toy. Get out of my house now."  
  
"Slayer, come on," he said standing up now.  
  
"No, this has nothing to do with you loving me. You want to do it because of Angel. To make him angry and jealous.I should have known the only reason you wanted to be with me was because of Angel.I should have known."  
  
" Love, I would nev...."  
  
"Whatever you say, *love*. Get out of my house now. I am serious. Get out," buffy said yelling now.  
  
"Calm down. I'll leave, but don't think i won't be back, slayer."  
  
Spike left. His duster billowing behind him. Buffy returned to the couch. Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
'Spike if you even think i will forgive you that quickly. your crazy,' buffy mummbled.  
  
She opened the door expecting to see spike.  
  
"Dad? What do you want?" she said stepping away from the door to let him in.  
  
He stepped into the house and said," I want you back. Your my daughter. I love you."  
  
" dad, its kinda late for that. You ignore me all these years and actually thought i'd welcome you back with open arms."  
  
"No, of course not. But i can't help but want you in my life. Especially since your mom is gone."  
  
" Don't you even speak mom's name. You don't hve a right," she said starting to angry. She was about to spout out more insults when she cluthed her stomach in pain. She looked down," I think that was a contraction."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hey, I hope you liked it. It was pretty boring, but I promise the next one will be more exciting. 


	13. Its my baby....

Chapter 13: Its my baby and I'll cry if I want to!!!  
  
" Dad, I need to get to the hospital," buffy screamed.  
  
"Right, come on," he helped her stand," My cars right outside."  
  
When the reached the car buffy bit her lip in pain, "Dad do you have a phone?" she said breathing hard.  
  
"Yeah here," he pulled it out of the glove compartment as they drove.  
  
" I can't dial. You have too. The number is 267-2229,"she started to screaming.  
  
He dialed the number as he drove.  
  
******************  
  
Spike just came into the Magic shop.  
  
Willow looked up," Spike shouldn't you be with buffy?"  
  
" Sure I should be.Bloody hell. She kicked me out,"spike said.  
  
"Couldn't she go into labor at anytime," Giles said.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you and the bits would be there shortly so I didn't think anything of it," Spike said.  
  
Giles looked at his watch," Right. Lexi, Dawn we need to go get Mr. fredrickson and his Son."  
  
They all grabbed their coats as the phone rang. Giles picked it up,"Hello? You've reached the Magic Shop."  
  
"Mr. Giles?" Buffys dad said over the phone.  
  
"Mr. Summers,"Everyone looked up," Calm down what is going on?"  
  
"Its buffy. Shes going into labor. We're about a minute from the hospital, but you need to get here. She wants you guys here." Buffy could be heard in the backround screaming 'Now'.  
  
" Yes, we'll be be there in a second."  
  
He hung up the phone and looked at all the curious faces," Buffy's gone into labor."  
  
Everyone got up and rushed out of the shop.  
  
*********************  
  
"Okay, we're here," hank summers said as he got out of the car to help buffy out.  
  
They went inside and to find a nurse immedatly.  
  
"My daughter is going into labor," Mr. summers yelled.  
  
"Sir, please take a sit and we'll be with you in a minute," the nurse said.  
  
Buffy got closer to the nurse and grabbed the collar of her uniform," Excuse me ma'm, but i'm going into labor now."  
  
The nurse looked at buffy and grabbed a wheel chair. Buffy was placed in it and they took her to a room.  
  
About five minutes later everyone showed up.  
  
"Buffy,"giles said entering the room.  
  
"Giles, your all here.I'm so glad i didn't want to go through this alone. Wheres spike?" she looked around for him.  
  
"He was here a second ago," Dawn said coming closer to her sister.  
  
"Well, I think its for the better," Xander said. Willow immeadatly smacked the back of his head," Oww, that hurt."  
  
"Slayer," Spike said entering the room with something behind his back.  
  
Her face brightened up,"Spike, I am so sorry about..."  
  
He came closer to her,"Shhhh, Slayer it doesn't matter. I was down at the gift shop.Had to get something for my girl."  
  
He gave her a small bouquet of red roses.," Spike their Beauti.... Owww, oww... Sorry contractions."  
  
Giles called in the nurse. The nurse waddled in and began to fiddle with the machines,"Miss, I'm going to get the doctor. Your contractions are getting closer and getting longer."  
  
"Giles, Where did my dad go?"dawn asked.  
  
"Oh,um, I don't know. Why don't you go check the front desk."  
  
"I'll go with you," Lexi said.  
  
**************  
  
Sure enough, Hank Summers was sitting in the waiting room.  
  
"Dad, why don't you come join us in buffy's room. I think its getting closer to delivery time," Dawn reached her father.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think your sister needs me. I'll just sit out here."  
  
"Whatever," Dawn turned around.  
  
"Thanks, dawn for thinking of me though."  
  
Dawn smiled,her and Lexi made their way back to the room.  
  
Everyone was standing outside.  
  
"Whats going on?" Lexi asked Angel.  
  
"Buffys being examined.Their talking about moving her to the delivery room."  
  
All of a sudden the doors of buffys room flew open and the doctor and three nurses were wheeling buffy out of the room.  
  
"Guys, looks like this kid feels like coming out. Premature be darned. Its a coming."  
  
"Good luck buffy,"Almost everyone said in unison.  
  
"Thanks everyone."  
  
"I'm sorry but you'll all have to stay here.The father can come though,"The doctor said.  
  
"We'll see you later. I'm going to be a father," Spike said as he went into the room.  
  
***********************  
  
Buffy was squeezing spikes hand tightly and screaming," I hate you Spike. I swear when this is over I'm going to kill you."  
  
Spike mummbled,' Like I haven't heard that before.'  
  
"I heard that and don't think I don't mean it...Aaaahhhhhh," Buffy screamed.  
  
"Come on,Buffy just one more push and you'll have a little girl," Dr. Tate said.  
  
"I want this kid out NOW!!!!" Buffy screamed.  
  
******************  
  
They could all hear buffy's screaming and swearing.She was saying things not even the 'big bad' would say. When they heard a certain crying, they all got very excited.  
  
"Its here, Its here!!!" dawn and Lexi starting jumping up and down.  
  
**********************  
  
Dr. Tate wrapped the baby girl in a pink blanket after they cleaned her up,"Congratulations. Its a beautiful baby girl."  
  
She handed the baby to spike. His eyes were suddenly filled with tears,"Shes beautiful, buffy. I don't believe this. I'm a daddy."  
  
"She better be beautiful.There isn't a return policy.You know, you won't be a daddy very long if you don't let me see her," buffy said frustrated.  
  
"Sorry slayer," he gave her the baby.  
  
"Beautiful is hardly the word to describe her.Hello, joyce. I'm your mommy. This is your daddy.Hes a bit of a jerk but once you get to know him you'll learn to love him."  
  
"Slayer, I don't need you teachin' my daughter bad habits before she can even walk."  
  
"Spike, why don't you take Joyce outside and introduce her to everyone they'll love to see her."  
  
"Right, Slayer."  
  
****************  
  
Everyone was sitting there with big smiles on their faces waiting for some news. Finally Spike came out holding a small bundle.  
  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet Joyce Anya Summers," Spike said as everyone came closer to the baby.  
  
"Anya?" Xander said. spike nodded," Buffy's idea or yours?"  
  
"Mine. Buffy chose the first name so I chose the second."  
  
"Aww, shes so cute. Spike can I hold her?" Dawn asked.  
  
"All in good time, nibblet. I've been given strict orders from the doctor and the slayer, not to let her out of my arms."  
  
The Dr.tate came out," Spike we need to take the baby for a check-up," spike looked at her like she was crazy," I promise to bring her back. You can relax she save with me."  
  
"Can I go with you anyway?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"When you see buffy tell her where I am," spike said as he strolled off with the doctor.  
  
Everyone headed to where buffy would be.  
  
"Buffy," Willow said as she pulled the curtain away from where buffy was lying in the recovery room," We saw her shes so beautiful."  
  
"Shes an Angel isn't she?" Willow nodded," Where is she?"  
  
"With Spike he took her to the nursery to get a check up."  
  
"Oh, well i'm gonna get some rest. That was a very tiring experience."  
  
Willow nodded," We could tell the way you kept screaming and swearing at Spike."  
  
Buffy chuckled and closed her eyes.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Master we've just recieved news that the Slayer's child has been born. What are we going to do. That child was never meant to be born," The vampire argued to its master.  
  
"Oh, this isn't right. The baby wasn't meant to be here, but the voices in my head are telling me the plan shall move on smoothly. We shall get our revenge on the slayer," The figure giggled with glee.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N:Todays my birthday, so this is my birthday present to all of you. I hope you enjoyed it. 


	14. Uh-oh, we forgot......

Chapter 14: "Whoops,I forgot."  
  
Buffy woke up in her hospital room to see everyone there, but they were all asleep. Spike was next to her with his head on the bed, Dawn and Lexi were asleep in a chair,Giles was sitting near the window with his head leaning on the sill, and Xander & Willow were laying on the floor cuddled together. Angel was the only one awake. He was looking out the window.  
  
"Angel?" she said groggily.  
  
"Buffy your awake."  
  
"Yeah, What time is it?"  
  
" Around 5 in the moring ."  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
" 5 or 6 hours."  
  
"Oh," she looked at Giles, Lexi and Dawn," Wait a minute. Wasn't Giles supposed to take the girls to get that Robbert guy and his son?"  
  
"Yeah, they were leaving the shop when your dad called."  
  
"That poor man. Hes probably sitting at the airport wondering where they are. Maybe you should wake them up."  
  
Angel walked over to Giles,Lexi and Dawn. He softly shook each of them to wake up.   
  
Buffy leaned over and woke up spike,"Spikey.Spikey wake up."  
  
He looked up at her,"Slayer, Bloody hell. I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"I know that. I just thought you might want to go home. Cause if you don't go now you'll have to stay here and keep me company."  
  
"Buffy, what is going on why did you have Angel wake us up," Dawn asked.  
  
"Oh right. Lexi's friend Mr. fredrickson is probably stuck at the airport very angry right now."  
  
Lexi's eyes brighted up and was suddenly very awake," Oh no. I'm going to be so punished. Robbert isn't exactly one for irresponsibility."  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure he'll understand.I mean please, Buffy just had a baby," dawn said.  
  
"Believe me, he will understand but he'll be very angry anyway."  
  
"Um, maybe you guys should go then that way he knows you got there as soon as possible.Will someone wake up Xander, His snoring is starting to bug me," buffy said.As Giles, Dawn and Lexi left.  
  
Spike smiled and got up. He went over to Xander and bent down," Hey whelp, watch out theres a clown right behind you. Oh.. nooo, I think .. I think hes going to make you a bloody balloon animal. Run, whelp run. Oh no he's standing right over you. Clowns, clowns,clowns." Xander bolted straight up. Buffy burst out laughing, Spike snickered, and they even earned a smile from Angel. Willow looked angry that someone pulled her out of dreamland.  
  
"Spike if buffy didn't like you I would take you right here,"Xander said as he helped willow up.  
  
"Sorry Xan its more my fault," Buffy said still laughing,"I asked if someone would wake you up. Your snoring was driving me crazy."  
  
"Thanks buff, feeling the love," Xander joked.  
  
"Sorry Xan," buffy said," No seroiusly I thouhgt you guys might want to go home, change and maybe get some real sleep. You don't have to stay here all day. Thats what Spike is for. Angel, you should probably go to before the sun rises."  
  
"Your probably right. Bye,"he said as he left.  
  
"Buffy we'll be back around noon. We want to spoil joycey like crazy," willow said.  
  
"Bye, buffy. We'll see at noon," Xander said as he and willow left.  
  
"Looks like its just you and me slayer," Spike smiled cockly at her.  
  
"Well thats nice, but I'm planning on going to sleep," she snuggled into her pillows.   
  
Spike closed the blinds so no light could get through,"Well then I'll just join you, slayer," he crawled into the small hospital bed next to her," I love you Slayer."  
  
"I know," she said before she dosed off.  
  
****************************  
  
In an abandonded warehouse a small group of vampires were gathered," Mistress, we have recieved news that Spike is with the Slayer."  
  
"Spike?"a voice asked from the shadows. The minon nodded," My spike. He has been a very naughty boy. Don't worry though I know as soon as the nice doctor removes the chip, my spike shall return. Miss edith has told me that the slayer is weak. She need not worry. We'll make her strong again," The figure stepped into the light. Drusilla began to laugh as she circled the doctor tied to a chair in the middle of the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: This was pretty boring. I forgot about Robbert and his son so I had to fit them in there. I promise to make the next chapter more intresting. 


	15. Dreamy.....

Chapter 18:Dreamy......  
  
Buffy woke up on the floor of the bronze to find Giles and Angel hovering over her.  
  
"Look shes waking up," someone in the backround called.  
  
Buffy stood up with the help of Angel. She looked around groogily then asked," Where am I? Wheres Spike and my baby?"  
  
Xander snorted," Spike? Why would you care where spike is. Hello e..v..i..l. We want to kill him," pretending to shove a stake in his heart. Then looked thoughtful,"What baby?"  
  
"My baby," buffy said studying everyones faces," Cordelia...Oz? Cordy your supposed to be in L.A. and Oz and don'y know where your supposed to be but I know its not here," Then she finally noticed the woman with black raven hair," Miss calender?Y....your dead."  
  
Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them," She most certainly is not. Now buffy what are you going on about?"  
  
"I'm not supposed to be here. Any second I'll wake up and be back in Spikes arms," She closed her eyes and opened them again. Relizing it wasn't going to work she ran off.  
  
"Whats wrong with buffy?" Willow asked meekly.  
  
"I do not know,"giles said, still looking at where buffy ran off,"Angel perhaps you should go after her."  
  
Angel nodded his head,"If I find her where do you want me to take her?"  
  
Giles looked thoughtfully,"The library.Take Xander with you," Angel nodded towards xander and the two left," Now somebody help me get this odd box to my car."  
  
****************************  
  
'What is going on?I know I'm in sunnydale but how or what? i don't understand.' Buffy thought as she looked around the graveyard.  
  
All of a sudden she walked into someone. Looking up to see who, she saw him. She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Spikes eyes widened as he relized what was going on.  
  
He pushed the slayer off of him and onto the ground,"Bloody hell slayer. What are you doing?New tactic to killing Vampires?"  
  
Buffy looked up at him from her place on the ground. She couldn't help it, she began to cry.  
  
Spike looked down at the mess of slayer in front of him,"Bloody hell," he crouched dwon next to her,"Whats wrong slayer? Peaches hurt you?"  
  
Buffy looked into his eyes," I don't know how I got here. I don't belong here. I want him. Your not him."  
  
Spike was now confused.'The silly bint is as crazy as Dru.',"Luv I don't know whats wrong with you and I really don't give a bloody care.So if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the bloody warehouse before Dru notices I'm not in the chair,"he got up and began to walk off.  
  
Buffy began to sob even more. "Bloody hell. Fine I'll tell you this slayer. I'll get you back to your watcher then I'm gone. And don't you dare tell anyone of your so called scoobies. I don't want to be called bloody poof."  
  
He leaned down and picked her up.She leaned into his chest and fell asleep.He carried her to the gates of the graveyard, when he heard Angel's voice so he set her down and ran off quickly.  
  
"Buffy," Angel said seeing her asleep against the gate.  
  
He picked her up and craddled her in his arms.  
  
"Is she okay?" Xander asked.  
  
"Lets get back to Library."  
  
"Eye' eye, Captain," Xander said sarcastically.  
  
****************************************  
  
Drusilla's giggles could be heard throughout the warehouse."Mistress, is this part of the plan?"the minon asked looking towards the cystal ball, which displayed buffy being carried across the graveyard.  
  
Drusilla stopped giggling and turned to him," Are you talking back to mummy?" the minon shook his head in fear of being staked," Now be a good boy and apologize to mummy."  
  
"Er...sorry M-m-mistress,"the minon stuttered.  
  
"Goodie," she picked up her porcelian doll,"Miss Edith doesn't like those who speak out of turn.You may be punished for it. But not now. Our gmae is moving quite nicely. Bolgar, the voices in my head are quite pleased with our new toy," she said turning to the crystal ball.  
  
"Thank you, Mistress,"a very short,fat, distorted looking vampire named bolgar stepped forward, into the light," I am so glad you are pleased."  
  
"Ooooooooo," Drusilla clapped her hands happily, looking into the crystal ball,"I do like this game very much.We must prepare for when my Spikey joins us with our sweet child,"Drusilla turned to her minons,"I always wanted to be a real mummy."  
  
************************************  
  
A/N:I hope you liked it. The next chapter should reveal more of whats going on. 


End file.
